1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to a weaving loom cleaning apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a weaving loom cleaning apparatus for collecting and removing flies while the weaving loom is in operation, to prevent an accumulation of flies under the weaving loom and a scattering of flies around the weaving loom.
Note, in the following description the weaving loom is referred to simply as a loom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flies produced by an operating loom are scattered by a draft around the loom. Namely, flies accumulated under the loom are often scattered by the draft around the loom, and the scattered flies are accumulated in lumps on warp yarns, to thereby become the cause of yarn breakages. This problem of scattered flies becomes more serious when a loom is operated at a higher weaving speed, such as a jet loom.
Various loom cleaning apparatus have been proposed to solve this problems; for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 62-122885 discloses a loom cleaning apparatus employing a porous pipe extended under the warp to draw flies therewithin by suction, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-75849 discloses an loom cleaning apparatus which blows compressed air against the heddles and peripheral parts to blow flies off from the heddles and peripheral parts, and collects the scattered flies by suction.
These previously proposed loom cleaning apparatuses have various disadvantages, in that the loom cleaning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 62-122885 is able to collect only flies that fall on the fly receiving surface and is unable to satisfactorily remove flies from the loom, and the loom cleaning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-75849 is able to collect only some of the scattered flies. Accordingly, a loom cleaning apparatus capable of completely collecting and removing flies that are the cause of weaving problems has not been proposed to data.